


Shadow on the Wall

by 14112, boywonder



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14112/pseuds/14112, https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing and Robin and Batman, oh my.</p><p>Co-written with 14112.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow on the Wall

Dick wakes up with the feeling that there's someone else in the room. Someone besides the sixteen-year-old boy sharing his bed, that is.

He doesn't _see_ anyone else in the room. He can feel tension running through his body, though - just because he can't see anyone yet doesn't mean that there's no one..._there_.

He thinks he sees something in the corner of the room. He focuses on the corner for a minute, but all he can see is darkness. It's almost _too_ dark in that corner, as if...

"I see him, too," come the words in Dick's ear. Almost too quiet to hear. He's sure Tim's lips are hardly moving. They've both learned how to speak without moving their lips, so the words can't be read.

Dick's arm tightens around Tim just a little. He can feel himself growing more than a little annoyed. What right does Batman have to be in his room like this!? To arrive unannounced and just _stand_ there!? And with Tim laying here next to him...

Dick rolls over, away from the man who might not really be there, and wraps his other arm around Tim, as well. He speaks softly into Tim's ear, letting his hands slide down the boy's back under cover of the sheets.

"What do you think he wants?"

"That depends on how long he's been there," Tim says. His voice isn't shaking like Dick's is. He doesn't seem to be as freaked out by Batman (who may not even be there) watching them. Even though neither of them is wearing any clothes.

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it," Tim whispers. His hands move, not quite mimicking Dick's actions, sliding along his skin under the sheets. From the angle Batman may not be watching them from, the movement would be unmistakable - the sheets aren't exactly _thick_.

"Then what does he want?" Dick thinks he knows the answer. And he's _sure_ that _Tim_ knows the answer. He just wants to know if they've got the _same_ answer.

"Just to watch," Tim whispers. There's a quality in his voice that Dick recognizes right away. It almost gives him goosebumps. _Tim is enjoying this_.

Even though Batman may or may _not_ be standing there in that corner.

Tim kisses Dick's neck, and the goosebumps become undeniable. He can feel Tim's mouth hot on his skin, and then the cool air as the boy moves _just_ enough.

"Tim..." Dick whispers. He lets his tongue slide along the curve of the boy's ear, and feels Tim shiver against him. Neither of them says anything when they hear the _tiniest_ sound that _might_ be a cape shifting _just_ a little coming from the corner.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Tim breathes into Dick's ear.

"What's that?" Dick breathes back.

"...I'm really hard." Tim grins at him, a sharp flash of teeth in the dim light.

Dick _knew_ Tim wasn't nearly as freaked out by this as he should be. Then again, neither is he. Not as much as he _should_ be, anyway. The fact that this _**isn't**_ freaking him out _**should**_ be freaking him out, but...

He pulls the boy closer to himself, and can tell immediately that Tim wasn't lying. There's no sheet between them, no clothing to hide their reactions. Dick is hard too, but not as hard as Tim.

He's getting there, though, especially when Tim moves against him like _that_. "_Tim_..." Dick moans.

Tim moves and catches Dick's mouth with his before any more words can escape it.

Dick's tongue slides into the boy's mouth, and Tim lets his teeth run gently over Dick's tongue before he lets him in.

Dick shifts slightly, working his leg in between Tim's. Tim's hips jerk slightly, and Dick smiles, pulling back from the kiss just a bit.

This is wrong. This is wrong on so many levels, and he knows it, but he _is_ hard, and he _does_ want Tim, and fuck it. If Bruce is that fucked up, (and he really is there), let him watch. He's probably watched before. A million times.

Bruce is just that fucked up.

Not like he isn't, for wanting this.

Dick can't seem to shake the goosebumps. And he's _sure_ he can feel that other pair of eyes, _watching_ them from the corner where Batman _better not_ be standing by the time Dick gets out of the bed. He's not sure if he likes it or hates it. It's certainly making him..._uncomfortable_.

He leans in again, tracing the edge of Tim's ear with his tongue. Tim shivers, a small moan escaping his lips.

"You wanna give him something to watch?" he asks. His voice is still shaking.

Dick can't even believe he's _asking_ such a thing, but the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them, and Tim is _hard_ against him and it's kind of a turn on, knowing that _HE_ is watching. Or at least, he _might_ be.

_ God that's fucked up, Dick. God damn._

Tim smiles. His lips move more than Dick's when he agrees, because "Yes" could be an answer to _anything_. His answer doesn't matter like Dick's does. His words don't matter like Dick's do.

If he's even really standing there.

And if he's not, it's probably on video feed, anyway.

_He is always listening._

_ He is always watching._

_ He is always there_.

And Tim is loving it, whether Dick is or not, and for the briefest second, he's thinking the same thing Dick is. The difference is that Tim doesn't _care_ if it's fucked up.

So Batman is (probably) watching.

So what?

_So what._

Dick's tongue forces its way back into Tim's mouth. Not that Tim is fighting it. Dick moves, rolling so that Tim is laying on his back. He's not _quite_ straddling the boy - one of his legs is still in between Tim's. Their mouths stay locked together.

Dick moves his knee _just_ a little, eliciting a moan from Tim.

He moves away from Tim's mouth, finally, kissing his way down the boy's neck. Tim makes a noise like "Mmmmm..." and moves his hips, wanting more than Dick is giving him. Dick keeps the sheet covering them both, for the most part, as he moves down Tim's chest. He hopes he's _half_ as infuriating to Batman as Batman is to the rest of the universe. Part of him starts to hope that he really _is_ there, watching them from behind his lenses. He wonders if Batman has to fight off the urge to tell them to go faster, to uncover, to do _something_.

The goosebumps are back with a vengeance.

Dick's mouth closes over Tim's nipple, and Tim's hands clench in the sheet beneath him. His eyes slide shut and his hips jerk up into Dick's.

_ "More,"_ he doesn't say.

Dick smiles into the boy's chest, teasing with his tongue, nipping with his teeth.

From behind (and from under the sheet), their actions won't be completely clear, but Bats is a _detective_, let him figure it out.

This is so fucked up, but right now Dick just can't bring himself to care.

Tim arches up into Dick's mouth. Dick sucks a little harder and Tim moans a little louder. Tim's hips move again under him, and Dick can't help but oblige _just_ a little, pressing his hips down against Tim's. He feels the boy tense under his mouth, and starts moving lower again. As he moves, the sheet stays on top of him...but _Tim_ gets more uncovered. He thinks again, briefly, of how fucked up this is. But the way Tim _moves_ under him doesn't leave very much room for _thought_.

Dick pushes Batman out of his mind, as best he can, until he's nothing more than a looming shadow in the corners of his mind. And maybe his room.

But Tim is _definitely_ here, and hard, and so damn _obliging_.

Dick keeps his hands on Tim's hips so he won't buck too hard as he lowers his mouth over the boy's cock. Tim cries out, and Dick feels his hips jerk, as he knew they would. He makes an "mmm" sound around the boy's cock and hears Tim cry out in response.

Tim tries in vain to arch into Dick's mouth, but Dick holds him mostly still. His eyes squeeze shut for a minute as Dick works magic with his mouth. After a minute, they open again, and his gaze focuses on that _corner_. He imagines his eyes locking with steel grey ones, hidden behind white lenses....and fire rushes through his body.

"Dick..." he manages, somehow, and then the orgasm hits him, coursing through his body like a tidal wave. Dick isn't quite prepared for it so soon, but he manages not to choke.

He pulls away and wipes his mouth and looks up at Tim.

Tim's eyes meet with his for a minute, but he doesn't miss the way Tim's eyes shift _just_ slightly, as if he wants to look towards that corner. As if he wants to look at _Batman_. Dick resists the urge to look, himself. He moves back up and whispers in Tim's ear again.

"You're not _done_, are you?"

"...No..."

Dick smiles and sits up, letting the sheet slide down so they're _both_ mostly uncovered. He feels the goosebumps again and ignores them. It's almost _impossible_ for him to pretend Batman isn't there - he can't deny the feeling of being _watched_. He tries to force the denial to happen again. At least Tim makes that a little easier.

Tim reaches up and pulls Dick down, wanting their bodies to be close again. Dick lets him, leaning in and grinding his hips into Tim's. Tim moans again, softly, and moves his hips, too. Dick sits up again, this time pulling Tim with him. The boy's legs wrap nearly instinctively around his waist. He lets his arms slide down around Tim, making sure he can support the boy's weight. It's not really difficult - his arms just have to be in the right place. Besides, Tim's legs are pretty strong - he can hold on.

Dick turns, taking Tim with him, so _he's_ facing that corner and _Tim_ is facing away from it. He lays back, letting Tim straddle him so the boy is sitting on his stomach. Tim looks down at him with an expression Dick can't _quite_ read.

Something flickers at the back of Dick's mind, but he can't put a finger on it -- a fragmented memory of something he's seen before, somewhere else. Somewhere _darker_.

Tim can feel Batman's eyes on him, whether He's there or not, and he knows exactly what he wants.

_ "To watch_," he'd told Dick -- a very vague answer. Tim's been here before -- with Batman, anyway. Alone.

He knows what Batman likes.

And that's even _more_ fucked up, that Tim is never this pliable for Dick. _Just_ for Dick. Would he be this pliable just for Bruce? For _Batman_?

Dick _does_ care about that.

Tim rests one hand on Dick's hip, and runs the other down his own chest. He teases one of his nipples, and the fingers of his other hand trace light patterns across the bone of Dick's hip. He watches the man beneath him with a completely unreadable expression. _Robin's face_.

Tim doesn't always need a _mask_ in order to hide.

Dick's face registers complete shock. Sure, he's watched Tim before, but not like this. Never anything like this. For a brief minute, he remembers that dark shadow in the corner that he's trying to forget, and realizes this show isn't entirely for him. He pushes the thought from his mind, determined to enjoy it, nonetheless.

Robin's smirk crosses Tim's features for _just_ a second. Later, Dick won't even be sure it was ever there. _Just like Batman._

Tim's - _Robin's?_ \- hand finally slides the rest of the way down his own body and wraps around his still-hard cock. Dick's breath catches in his throat as Tim's hand starts to move, slowly at first, and then faster. He's teasing, though Dick isn't sure who's getting teased the most by this - himself, Tim, or.....

Dick reaches up and grabs Tim's shoulders, pulling him down roughly and kissing him again. He can feel Tim's hand still moving between their bodies, and he reaches down to take over the action. Whether Batman's watching or not, and irregardless of how hot this is, it feels off somehow; wrong, somehow. This isn't Tim, this is Robin. This isn't for him, it's for Batman, and he doesn't like it. Sure, he's had Tim in the suit before, but it's not _like that_. He's always known that there was something happening with Tim and Bruce; no, with Batman and Robin, and it's _never _been his thing -- _"The mask isn't who you **are..."**_

But it is for Bruce.

And sometimes, he's sure that is for Tim, too.

_ Congratulations Bruce. He really **has** picked up **all** of your bad habits. I can't believe you encourage this._

But then, Dick has to admit, he's encouraged it a little, too. He knows about Bruce's control complex, and he's told him before that if he needed something to _control_, that he'd let him. And he's done it. And he's liked it. A lot.He knows what it's like to give up his control. Sometimes -- especially in this business -- you need it.

But this, Dick's decided, isn't going to be the time.

Tim stiffens a bit as Dick takes over, but he doesn't stop him. His hands grip Dick's shoulders, and he thrusts into Dick's hand, over and over, but as good as this feels, it isn't enough. He needs Dick inside of him.

...He knows that Batman is watching, whether he's standing there or not, and there's just _something_ about the fact that he's never done _this _before.

Batman watching is old news, but Batman watching Dick _fuck _him...

He _wants_ this so bad.

"Dick..." he says, almost pleading.

"Yeah?" Dick's response is quiet, teasing. He knows what Tim wants, but he wants to _hear_ it.

"I want you. Don't make me wait anymore. Dick..." Tim's voice hitches slightly. He's pleading more than he wants to, losing his own always-tenuous control, but he _needs_ this.

Dick thinks about making him say 'please'. But _Batman_ might really like that, and he doesn't want to make this any more fucked up than it already _is_.

Not that he thinks he _could_.

He stops moving his hand.

Tim makes a noise of protest, but Dick silences him with another kiss. He rolls over, letting Tim lay on his back again, and reaches over to the nightstand, where he'd left the lubricant earlier.

Dick turns back to Tim and grins slightly. "Sure you're not too sore from earlier?"

Tim is laying on his stomach now, wanting to give Dick easier access. He glares at Dick. "Just get back over here," he says. Dick's grin widens, but he _does_ move back over to Tim.

He lays down next to Tim, and wraps an arm around him, kissing the back of the boy's neck. Tim pushes back against Dick, not bothering to be subtle with his movements. He doesn't want to play games. He wants Dick inside of him. Now. Immediately. Yesterday.

Dick smiles into Tim's hair for a minute, and then brings his face close to his ear.

"Come here," he whispers.

Tim rolls back over, and looks at Dick, for just a minute. Dick smiles, but Tim's expression is still completely unreadable, and it frustrates Dick endlessly. He shifts onto his back, and pulls Tim on top of him, back where he was before.

Tim tightens his knees around Dick's hips, and Dick fights to keep from arching into the feeling. It's not much, but it doesn't _take _much when he's this _hard._

He shifts Tim up higher, and pulls him down close, so that Tim's chest is over his face. He lifts his head, and licks one of Tim's already hard nipples, a few times, while his hands are preoccupied with the lubricant.

Tim moans, and pushes down against Dick's stomach. This is _torture,_ and he's dragging it out on _purpose, _Tim is sure.

And then he feels it -- a cool slickness pressing _in_ and he pushes back against it. He won't let Dick do this gently. Not now. Not after all this. He doesn't want to take his time, or draw this out. He wants Dick inside of him _now_, and the sooner they get past the preliminaries, the better. He pushes back a little harder than he means to, and ends up having to clench his jaw to keep from crying out. His body tenses, and he feels Dick's hand stop moving.

"Don't you dare stop!" he hisses through his teeth.

Dick thinks about saying something, but it's too late for any of that now. He adds another finger without really thinking about it. Tim moves with him until Dick's hand is all but fucking him.

"I want your _cock_," Tim whispers. It's rare for him to say something so _direct_, but then, it sounds more like a demand than a request. Dick's goosebumps are more erect than ever. So is his cock.

"Tim," he says, all but moaning the words. He pulls his hand away and moves Tim back a little. He grips the boy's hip with one hand, and guides his cock toward Tim's entrance. He feels Tim's hands grip his shoulders hard enough to bruise with the first push, and then he's inside and Tim is warm and _tight_ and he wonders why he waited so damn long.

The _tiniest_ rustle from the dark corner, and he _remembers_. But this is really worse than cutting off his nose to spite his face, and Tim feels too good for Dick to draw this out and torture all three of them.

He raises his hips and thrusts _up_. Tim moans and his hands tighten again on Dick's shoulders. Tim moves, too, and finally they're going too fast for him to remain upright anymore. He all but _falls_ onto Dick's chest, burying his face against Dick's neck and crying out into it as Dick takes the initiative and goes _harder_.

Tim can feel his cock move against Dick's body as Dick moves inside him. He can feel Batman's eyes watching them _both_, whether Dick is denying it or _not_. And it's just getting to be too _much_.

He comes again, crying out wordlessly. His body _clenches_ around Dick's cock, and it's only a few seconds before Dick comes, too, tightening his arms around Tim.

They lay there for a full minute before Dick finally moves. He pulls Tim up enough to let himself slide out, then lets the boy lay on his chest again. Tim makes a sound that _might_ be protest, but doesn't actually _say_ anything.

Another five minutes pass, and he rolls off of Dick. He doesn't roll _away_, just _off_. Dick knows why he did that _immediately_, though he's sure Tim would deny it if he asked. But really, he can't resist any longer, either.

They _both_ stare into the corner.

Neither of them can deny the swirl of cape in the darkness as Batman disappears out the window.


End file.
